Falling Into Darkness
by Stray Angel1
Summary: What happens when Kagome falls into a evil trick and cant find her way out of it? What will be come of her? What will be come of every one else as well? Youll have to read and find out. Also Im re-doing this story. Chapter 1-5. Rape chapter 4.
1. The Plan is in Motion

Chapter One  
  
THE PLAN IS IN MOTION   
  
"Inuyasha SIT!"  
  
Everyone jumped a little at the sound of a dear friends head hitting the ground with a loud thud.  
  
"what the hell was that for?!"  
  
"For not letting me go home for the week. I really need to go Inuyasha."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"I have a big exam coming up and I need to study for it."  
  
"But with you going back and forth is slowing the hunt for the jewel shards down and our chances at killing Niraku"  
  
"I have another life I cant be hear all the time."  
  
"Your staying here, wether you like it or not!"  
  
"NO!"   
  
There was a small silence between the two.  
  
Then Kagome broke that silence with.... "SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!"  
  
Back at camp....  
  
"I wonder what Inuyasha did this time, what do you think Songo?"  
  
"All that I can say happened was the Inuyasha really pissed off Kagome to get all those sits, and he probably deserved them too."  
  
"I really think Inuyasha really needs to grow up. I behave better then he dose and Im just a kit, but I know that he really likes Kagome. He cant hide it from me." Shippo started laughing at what he said.  
  
In Inuyasha's forest by the well......  
  
'Inuyasha what am I going to do with you? Your always starting fights about stupid things. I just want to go home why wont u let me? This is going to get hard if he Keeps this up. I might have to just give him a few good sits."  
  
'I want her to stay but why dose she want to go home in the first place?   
  
There nothing for her do, but go to that school of hers. She doesn't need to go to school any way. I just don't get what the big deal is any way?'  
  
"Inuyasha why do you always want me to stay here? This is really not the place I belong, you of all people should know that."  
  
"I ... I ...." He started blushing as he began or tried to talk, but it just wouldn't come out. What am I supposed to say? Do I tell her how I really feel and that I need her here by my side or I cant go on with out her.  
  
"Feh, I don't want to put up with this."  
  
So Inuyasha walked off, but Kagome didn't fallow him because Kagome sensed something. It wasn't a jewel shard, but it was something she couldn't put her finger on. She thought it as nothing and started to fallow Inuyasha back to the camp.  
  
All of a sudden a dark shadowy figure jumped down out of a tree and grabbed Kagome around the waist and then running off with her in its arms.  
  
"INUYASHA HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
That's the end of this chapter.   
  
This is for though's who have read this story already....  
  
Im rewriting this story, as I did this chapter, to make it a lot better then it was. Im changing a lot of it, but its still the same plot. I know my last chapter was very boring and all, but that is going to change.   
  
Please R&R because that would be so nice! 


	2. Sorry for the cliffhanger

Chapter 2   
  
Kagome awoke with a weird felling in her stomach, but thought nothing of it.   
  
She looked around not really remembering what had happened to her or how she had gotten to this strange place. It was dark, cold, and damp feeling room. It seemed as though she was in a cave.   
  
'What happened, ware am I? I'm so cold. Wait what the……'  
  
"I see that your awake."said a voice  
  
"Yes, but who are you? And what am I doing here?"  
  
"That my dear you will that to find out latter, but I cant believe you don't remember me. That's just so upsetting." said the voice with a bitt of saddens.  
  
"What??? Why is that upsetting.... wait never mind... Come out to ware I can see you and don't to anything funny."  
  
In the area ware Inuyasha and the gang are...  
  
"Damit ware did that demon go with Kagome? This is really pissing me off!"  
  
"Calm done Inuyasha we will find Kagome soon. With your nose and all, right." ask Miroku in a not so sure voce.  
  
"A.. yeah soon." Inuyasha was lying to them because he didn't have a sent to fallow. It was as if they or she had never been there. 'Who ever kidnaped Kagome was flying or didn't touch the ground like I did at times.'  
  
"Inuyasha what's going on??? Are you lying to us because I really want to know if we will ever find Kagome or not. She is like a mother to me and I don't know what I would do with out her?" Shippo said with tears coming down his little face.  
  
"Stop crying! I will find her if it's the last thing I do."  
  
Songo whispered to Miroku " Do you think that Inuyasha is lying to Shippo to make him happy or something?"  
  
"I would say yes." Miroku said calmly.  
  
Songo looked at him in astonishment "So Inuyasha doesn't want to find Kagome???"  
  
"No that's not what I meant. It seems as though Inuyasha is having a hard time of fallowing the sent. That's why I think Inuyasha is lying to shippo. What he said about finding Kagome is very true." stated Miroku.  
  
Reviews are always welcome...   
  
So what do you think about it so fair??? 


	3. What's going to happen to us?

Chapter 3  
  
What's going to happen to us?  
  
Kagome's point of things  
  
'Ware is this place and how did I get here? I could swear I was gust with Inuyasha. And who's this strange guy here? Why wont he tell me war I am and how I got here. He's also looking at me wrerd and I don't like it.'  
  
"So are you going to say something or not?" He asked me.  
  
"What do you want me to say? What, that Im some dark, cold, damp, place and I don't know how I got here and that I don't know who you are. I cant even see you. That's all I know and Im guessing that this is a trap for Inuyasha."  
  
"So your cold and wet? If I herd that correctly?" said the misters figure.  
  
"No really Iv only said that, what, 3 times already." Kagome said this in a pissed of way.  
  
"Well then fallow me."  
  
'What is he up to?'  
  
They walk for what seemed forever. It looked as though they were getting no ware.  
  
Kagome still thought that they were in the cave until she saw what seemed to be a cell of some sort. It had hay on the floor with a cot in the right corner. As they walked on, she could see many more just the same as the first.  
  
'So this must be a dungeon of some sort. No wonder it was cold and wet.'  
  
"We're all most there."  
  
Kagome said nothing to reply.  
  
"um.. so what's your name?"  
  
Was he trying to get to know her or something? "Its Kagome."  
  
"That's a nice name. Im Shiru. I work for my master, here in this place."  
  
"Who is your Master?" asked Kagome  
  
"Well there are many of them, but he is the main leader of them. He's also the owner of this place."  
  
"What's his name?" Kagome wanted to know or try to know who it was that had taken her away from everyone.  
  
"We really shouldn't be talking about this, but his name is Kouga and he is a follower of Niraku."  
  
'What its Kouga?! It cant be? He would never do such a thing would he?'   
  
"Were here. You will stay here, but if you leave your going right back to the dungeons." as he says this she could finely see what he looks like. He has shortish blue hair, with silver high lights, but on the right side of his face, there are a few long pieces of silver hair. He has light blue eyes. His ears are pointed like Kouga's are, but on his left ear he has a silver earring. He's warring a long sleeved, black, shirt, with long baggy black pants, like Inuyashas.   
  
"Ok" Kagome answered.  
  
As Kagome took in the surroundings as she walked into the room. It was a fairly big room. There was a bed on the far right wall. It was a lovely western stile bed, made of some sort of wood. The blanket was a lovely dark red with golden swirls imprinted on it. It also had black pillows on it. The far left wall was a dark red color, with too doors. By that wall was a table. On that table was a black rose on a lovely black cloth that came down to the floor. Also at the table was a wooden chair. On the wall across from Kagome is a big window that covers almost all of that wall. The hole room looks like it was made for a princess.  
  
"There's some cloths in that closet. That's the farthest door on your right and food will come latter. Put your wet cloths over on the chair and someone will come get that latter. Also the other door leads to your bathing area."  
  
"Ok, but I have one last question."  
  
"That would be?" Shiru asks.  
  
"What do you do for Kouga?"  
  
"Anything he needs me to do. I will also be keeping an eye on you. Got it?"  
  
"Yes." Kagome said in a sad voice.  
  
Shiru leaves the room, but Kagome doesn't go to bath right away. She heads over to the window and looks out at nothing. Just stares out into space.  
  
"What's going to happen to us, Inuyasha. I wish..... I was with you right now instead of this place. Come for me Inuyasha. Come for me."  
  
Inuyasha ran off and left the other at Kiada's so that he could go off and look for Kagome himself. He also didn't want everyone else to get hurt.  
  
'Ware is she?' "Kagome...." 'I hope that your ok. I don't need you getting hurt or anything. I wont rest until your in my arms once again.'  
  
End of Chapter....  
  
So what do you think??? I changed a lot of it, can you tell. Well...... Reviews are always wanted. I hope your liking it. 


	4. Sleepless Nights

Chapter 4  
  
Sleepless Nights  
  
Kagome's pov.  
  
'I cant sleep.' "Damit!"  
  
Someone started to open the door so I pretended that I was sleeping, but since he was a demon I guess that he knew I was faking.  
  
"Miss Kagome?"  
  
"Yes?" I still don't know who it is, but its a guys voice, if you can call it that?  
  
"Kouga wants to see you."  
  
"Well I don't want to see him!"  
  
"Im sorry, but that's an order."  
  
"Fine."   
  
"Get dressed."  
  
"But I am dressed."  
  
"Yes I can see that, but put something else on. Look in the closet."  
  
I got up and started to get undressed when I noticed the door was still open and I knew that who ever it was, was still there.  
  
"Please leave."  
  
With that the door was closed and I found a nice dress to wear. It was blue and had lace around the neck and selves, that went all the way down to my hand and there was a little loop that went on my middle finger. It was very elegant. I had to go bar foot because I couldn't find my shoes.  
  
'Wait a minute what was a dress doing here? Shouldnt there only be Kimonos here? That's strange. Oh well. Im not going to bather my self with this.'  
  
I walked to the door and Shiru was waiting there for me.  
  
"Was that you just now."  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"Baka! You were trying to watch me undress!"  
  
"Im sorry."  
  
"What ever. Can we go now, so I can get this over with?!" 'He's starting to piss me off. Oh man, I think Inuyasha is starting to rub off on me.'  
  
"Uh.... yes. Lets get going."  
  
The walked for what seemed hours. Kagome was looking around and found that there where many doors in this hallway, along with pictures, but for some reason she found herself looking up at the ceiling. It was no a ceiling you would see in a house, but was like a cave ceiling.  
  
Shiru glanced at Kagome. He saw what she was looking at and said.... "I see you're wondering why the ceiling looks that way am I right??"  
  
"Yes." Kagome answered calmly.  
  
"Its because we are in a cave not a normal building. You see Kouga is a wolf and doesn't like living any ware else then a cave, because that's ware he feels at home."  
  
"Oh." Kagome didn't really feel like talking to this demon, but if he would ask or say something that she would have to reply to she would.  
  
Nothing was said after that, until they made it to two large doors. They seemed to be made of wood, but so did many other things in this place.  
  
Getting closer to the doors Kagome could see that there were was one wolf demon and a human girl carved into the wood.  
  
'That cant be a good sine.' Kagome thought scared.  
  
As they entered the room she could see kouga on far side of the room. He was sitting in a large chair, with a empty set next to him.  
  
"Thank you, Shiru, for bringing Kagome here. Now leave and go to the front gate and watch for that fool Inuyasha. He might be here soon to get the girl."  
  
"Yes, lord Kouga."  
  
At that Shiur left with out saying another word.  
  
'This cant be good.'  
  
"So Kagome, how have your advancers been with that half breed of a friend?"  
  
"Why should I tell you? You're the one that kidnaped me, are you not?" Kagome asked very pissed.  
  
"Yes, there are reasons why also, but I want Inuyasha dead. For if he would be alive when I get you as my own, he would just get in the way you see. I love you my dear, but he's just a fool to think that he would be good enough for you. That's jut pathetic."  
  
"No I think its you who is pathetic. You cant just force someone to love you. Your just a bastard to even think that."  
  
"My dear Kagome. I can do what ever I please. If you haven't all ready noticed."  
  
"I will never let you get what you want from me."  
  
"But my dear you all ready have."  
  
'What dose he mean by that.' "Why did you want to see me for?"  
  
"I just wanted to she your smiling face, but your not happy to see me."  
  
'Well da!' "What you think after this I would be happy to see you?"  
  
"Well I think you would be, because your away from that stupid dog."  
  
"Wel ...Well, ah, you thought wrong." 'Kagome What's going on with you?'  
  
"Fine then run. Run away. That is if you can get away."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"If you want to know then you go find out for your self."  
  
"Fine then I will."  
  
'Im coming Inuyasha!'  
  
So I ran, ran as fast as I could though the castle. Thinking no one or nothing was going to stop me from what I was going to do, but I was wrong.  
  
I was running down a hallway and was about to open the door that I knew led out side. When I was stopped by something that I did not see or sense. It electrocuted me and that's when I under stood what Kouga meant by not making it out of this place. I was falling out when I saw a figure walk over to me and pick me up that's when I passed out.  
  
I woke up in the room I had been placed in earlier that day. I don't know how long Iv been asleep, but I know it was a long time. I find its hopeless for me to try and get back to the others now.  
  
'I feel as if Im all alone and no one is ever going to find me here. Its as if Im starting to forget things that I used to know. Im becoming lost in my self, in memories, but I cant and wont for get everyone I hold dear to me. Iv been here for 5 days at the most and I miss a lot of thing. I cant wait to see everyone faces. I cant wait to see your face Inuyasha, so come and save me soon, please.'   
  
With that Kagome fell asleep once again, but as she was falling asleep, tears came down her slender face.  
  
"Im going to Kill Inuyasha and get Kagome as my prize. It will be fun, finely being able to kill him and Shiur I want you to be there when that day comes."  
  
"Yes mea Lord, but what are you going to tell the girl?"  
  
"Im going to tell her a lie so she'll be mine forever."  
  
"Yes Lord Kouga, I'll be here at your side always." 'There's got to be away to help Kagome out. I don't know what's gotten up with Kouga, but I must find out soon.'  
  
It's been 3 day since that incident.   
  
K pov.  
  
'I feel so lost.'  
  
Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
  
still can't find what keeps me here  
  
'I want to be with you Inuyasha want you to hold me in your arms. I feel like something is missing from me.'  
  
When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
  
I know your still there  
  
'I know that kouga is still watching me. I feel as if he's always there. Waiting. It makes me sick to think of what he may be planing, for me and everyone else.'   
  
(This may get a little confusing to you but it kind of is for me. Any way it will go between Kagome, Inuyasha, maybe kouga, and the rest of the gang. That's all for now.)  
  
Inu pov.  
  
"Kagome were did that bastard take you? I want you see that your safe and away form evils that may rome this place. If only I would have done something different, none of this would have happed... Its all my fault."  
  
Watching me wanting me  
  
I can feel you pull me down  
  
K pov.   
  
"I fear that Im being pulled down by some thing. Like Im a toy that is being abend."  
  
Then Kagome had a picture of kouga aper in her head.   
  
"Im begging to despise you, Kouga."  
  
Then the picture of Kouga started to fade away and then a new picture started to form in her mind. It was Inuyasha, holding his hand out for Kagome to take.   
  
"Kouga I wont let you win. This is just the start of this battle."  
  
Fearing you Loving you  
  
I won't let you pull me down  
  
kouga pov.   
  
"Shiru do go and get the girl will you."  
  
"Yes master Kouga." ' I wonder why I need to get Kagome?' Shiru leaves to go get Kagome.  
  
Inu pov.  
  
"Kagome.... My Kagome.... Kagome I know your alive, just don't go and get yourself killed."  
  
Hunting you I can smell you-alive  
  
your heart pounding in my head  
  
K pov.  
  
Kagome was lying on her bed, thinking of Inuyasha and what might happen if he doesn't find her.  
  
Watching me wanting me   
  
I can feel you pull me down  
  
Inu pov.  
  
Out of now ware, 6 demons attacked him.   
  
'Why didn't I notice them earlier.'  
  
One of the demons spoke up and said, "We are here to kill you Inuyasha. Your life ends here today."  
  
"Oh on you don't, nothing is going to get in my way. NOTHING YOU HEAR, NOTHING!"  
  
With that Inuyasha took out his sword and with one slice killed the demons.  
  
Saving me  
  
Kagome's pov.  
  
There was a noise that made Kagome jump a little. It was a nock on the door. She looked to see if she knew who it was. It was Shiru.   
  
"Hear put this on." he tosses her a wight, silky, kimono with chary blossoms around the sleeve's and the bottom. "Kouga wants to see you and look nice for him."  
  
So with that he left the room, but stood out side the door waiting for her to dress.  
  
When she was done they just kept on walking to the mane camper ware kouga would be, with out saying a word to each other.  
  
When they got there Kouga sate on a chair at the end of the red carpet, with a big smile on his face.  
  
"My dear Kagome, its nice to see that your going to be going me."  
  
Kouga walked over to where she and Shiru stood. He took her by the arm and made her go with him.  
  
He then turned around and said.... "Shiru there is a guest coming. Can you please take care of it. Don't let them into the cave or I shall have your head."  
  
"As you command."  
  
"Now Kagome this way..."  
  
'What's going on? Where is Kouga taking me?'  
  
They walk out of the room heading out a door that was on the far left wall, which lead to a hallway. Walking past three other door, to the end of the hallway, she saw another quit large door like the one before. They entered the room.  
  
To Kagome's horror it was a bed room, much like hers only it was more cave looking. There was a fur rug and fire place. The bed was like hers only bigger and had a black placket with red pillows.  
  
Kouga though Kagome on the bed and pounced on top of her.   
  
"Ko..... Kouga what ar.... are you doing?!"  
  
He said nothing, but had a very devilish smile on his face.  
  
'NO!' Kagome screamed in her mind as Kouga forced a kiss on her lips.  
  
Not being able to scream. Kagome tried to get away, but to no avail. It was useless. He was too strong for her.  
  
Kouga started moving his right hand up under her back so her could untie her kimono. Kagome tried not to let him, but he did it any way.  
  
Braking for the kiss. He left Kagome gasping for air. This pleased him. He got rid of the kimono, with little effort. She had tried to stop him, but nothing she seemed to do worked.   
  
Kouga started kissing her all over her almost naked body. The only things left to get rid of where her bra and underwear. He held her down with one arm and his lags, which held hers. He started getting rid of his clothing.   
  
He kissed her again making sure she would stay quite. Tears came down her face. This was not what she wanted. This was not who she wanted.   
  
Kouga took a claw and cut her bra to see her lovely breasts that were un marked by any man. 'That is about to change.'  
  
Taking one breast into his mouth he started sucking on it. As he did this, he took his right hand and with a claw got rid of Kagome's underwear.   
  
He looked Kagome over. "Your so beautiful."  
  
She started crying even worse then before. "No stop Kouga. Stop please. If you do this I will never forgiver you."  
  
"Fine that's they way it sale be."  
  
Kouga started getting rid of his pants. While he trapped her lips.  
  
When he got his pants off, he started giving Kagome butterfly kisses all over her body.  
  
Kagome whimpered. Not wanting him to go any further. She whispered "Inuyasha I love you." After she said this the tears just flowed non stop.  
  
Kouga was still kissing her and about to enter her. The doors flew open to reveal Inuyasha standing there with the most pissed of face Kagome had ever seen.  
  
"Get off her you fucking mut."  
  
Kouga just smiled. "Who says."  
  
"Do you have a problem of something I said GET YOUR FUCKING SMELLY ASS HANDS OFF MY KAGOME!"  
  
"Since when was she yours Inuyasha???"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Kouga got off Kagome and ran to kill Inuyasha with his sword. Inuyasha took out his sward and used the wind scar. Kouga was hit and feel to the ground and was bleeding badly.   
  
"Dame he's not dead yet."  
  
"Inu.... Inuyasha???"  
  
"Kagome are you all right."  
  
Kagome had for gotten she was naked and Inuyasha was not paying attention.  
  
"Inuyasha you came for me." Kagome said happily and started crying again.  
  
"Kagome why are you cry. What you didn't want me to get you??"  
  
"No Im just really happy."  
  
"Um... here" Inuyasha gave Kagome his red fire rat jacket.  
  
"Oh.." a red blush formed on bother their cheeks.  
  
"Lets head home Kagome"  
  
"That sound lovely to me Inuyasha."  
  
Saving me Raping me   
  
Watching me  
  
That's the end of this chapter. There still is more to come. Hope your liking it. And yes I changed a lot of it I know.  
  
Reviews are always welcome.   
  
Hope your liking it.  
  
Amanda 


	5. What a Day

Chapter 5  
  
What a day  
  
It had not been long since Kagome and Inuyasha had left the cave where the incident had just occurred.  
  
Inuyasha, with Kagome cuddled a sleep in his arms, ran back to the village. This was the village where Inuyasha and everyone else spent most of their time waiting for Kagome to return, when she had gone home to go to school. It was the village where Kaede lived. They where returning home.  
  
'I hope Kagome is going to be alright. I don't know what's going to happen now. Well after what happened and all. I just hope Kagome doesn't decide to go home and not return. I would miss her too much.'  
  
As Inuyasha keeps running home, he keeps thinking about what would happen after this, what would Kagome do, what would he do, what's going to happen with the hunt for the jewel shards and if Naraku is ever going to be taken care of.  
  
"Inuyasha....." Kagome says wanting him to look at her.  
  
He looks down to see that she had awoken from her sleep. "Hmm."  
  
"Could we make camp for the night? Im starting to get really cold." Kagome asked with big pleading eyes.  
  
"All right."  
  
'What? I thought he was going to argue with me. He normally dose.' Kagome thought to herself, as they had already stopped.  
  
Inuyasha set her down, but had her leaning up against a tree. He looked around the area for some wood that would make a good fire. After finding good wood he tried to start a fire, but was not doing so hot.  
  
Kagome heeded over to where Inuyasha was. She looked around and found a certain rock (one of those rocks that can be used to start fires). She then took another random rock. Bringing them both back with her, she started hitting them together, close to the wood. Sparks came from the to rocks when they met. Kagome hit them together repeatedly.   
  
Inuyasha thought she had gone mad. "Kagome what are you doing?"  
  
"Starting a fire. Why?"  
  
"Umm..... Ok." He was socked. 'What the hell is she doing.'  
  
Not to long after a small fire had started and grew larger in a matter a minutes.  
  
"There see I told you I was starting a fire."  
  
'How the hell does that work???' "It looks good Kagome, but you should get some more rest."  
  
"Ok, but ......" she went silent, not wanting to go on.  
  
"But what??"  
  
"Im cold still."  
  
With that being said Inuyasha got up and started walking over to where Kagome sat. He walked right behind her and sat down. Then grabbing her around the waist, he pulled her closer. Her back was against his chest.  
  
She felt a slight blush come across her face. 'What is Inuyasha doing? Oh my and Im blushing.'  
  
Their was a part of her that didn't want this to be happening, but then again she never wanted it to end.   
  
Kagome was falling asleep again. Still cold, she tried to snuggle deeper into Inuyasha's embrace. 'I feel safe.' Was her last though and then she feel into deep slumber.  
  
Inuyasha had a smile on his face. He was enjoying this. 'This feels so right, but what am I going to do about Kikyou. She wants me died, but Kagome doesn't. Kikyou wanted me to change. Kagome doesn't. No matter what anyone says those two are not the same. The only thing they have in common, as Kagome had put it before, is the desire to be with me.'  
  
Inuyasha was finding hard to stay with his thoughts because he was falling asleep. It had been a wile since he had gotten any sleep. Him being all worked up about Kagome, he had forgotten about it. Soon he falls into a peaceful sleep.  
  
Kaede's hut.  
  
"I hope Inuyasha has found Kagome." Says a worried Kit.  
  
"Don't worry Shippo. I bet Kagome and Inuyasha are on their way home right now." Sango says, trying not to sound worried herself.   
  
"I agree with Sango. Shippo their really is nothing to worry about. Inuyasha and Kagome know how to handle them selves."  
  
"Shippo its best for you to be getting some sleep."  
  
"Alright." He answers sadly. 'I hope that Kagome comes home tomorrow and Inuyasha. I miss them.'  
  
He heeded over to where he had been sleeping ever since the day that Kagome had gone missing. Crawling under the blanket Kaede had given him, he went to sleep.  
  
Waiting a wile before saying anything, the two wanted to make sure the little one was sleeping.  
  
"Poor thing." Sango said sadly.  
  
"Yes. I do hope those two get back shortly."  
  
"They do have everyone worried."  
  
"Yes." Miroku answered.  
  
"Im going to bed now. Ill see you tomorrow morning."  
  
"Sleep well Sango."  
  
Sango heeded over to where she had been sleeping. Getting into her sleeping bag Kagome had given her. She then fell asleep.  
  
Not long after Miroku fallowed everyone into slumber.  
  
That's it for now. I know its short, but I had a really long one last time. So hope your liking it.   
  
Sorry for all my spelling mistakes. Thanks to all though's who have been helping with that. I don't care if you tell me something spelled wrong and what not. Its just something Ill have to fix sometime.   
  
Please R&R. Its always wanted.  
  
Thanks again!   
  
Amanda 


End file.
